


Once Upon A Wish

by SlothBehindTheGoth



Series: Wishes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Child Abuse, Good Tony Stark, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Not Wanda Friendly, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothBehindTheGoth/pseuds/SlothBehindTheGoth
Summary: When I woke up, the first thing I was aware of was my pounding head and that I wasn't in my cupboard anymore. Realizing this I bolted onto my feet and took a look at the surrounding meadow? After a beating from Uncle Vernon Harry Wishes for saftey and next thing he knows he is waking up in a meadow.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Lily Evans Potter/Tony Stark
Series: Wishes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624522
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	1. Waking Up In A Meadow Is New...

When I woke up, the first thing I was aware of was my pounding head and that I wasn't in my cupboard anymore. Realizing this I bolted onto my feet and took a look at the surrounding meadow? My body protested the quick movement and suddenly I was in severe pain, much more so than before. Taking a glance at my body I became aware of two concerning things, I was practically naked wearing only Dudley's old oversized shirt and my body looked more blue and purple than anything else. I wasn't very surprised as the day before I woke here Uncle Vernon had given me a good beating and then he did something he had never done before, he touched my penis and made me touch his. After this “session” all I remember is wishing for a safe place and then I woke up here. Now I wish I knew what and where this place was. Taking a more In-depth look I could see what looked like a lake? Big pond? All I knew was that where there is water, generally there are people there. 

What seemed like a short distance took me half-an-hour to get to the paved path surrounding the water. I took the paved path as a good thing because it must mean it is some sort of social area and I will come across at least one person with a phone. Another half-an-hour later I came across a group of which looked like it consisted of a mom, dad, and three kids. Now came the hard part, due to my lovely relative's barley feeding me I looked tiny when people saw me they would more likely believe that I was 5 rather than my actual age of 9. Since I looked so young they would probably not believe me and call the police. I would just have to use puppy eyes and hope for the best. It couldn't be that hard… Right?

It was not easy and now I sat in the back of a police cruiser as Officer dickhead, sorry Officer Setter discussed with his partner Officer Jade which way to the hospital they should take. You may be wondering  _ “Harry, why are you being so disrespectful about the police officer” _ because he frickin laughed at me when I told him I was 9 and said I quote “Nice try little one”. Dick move my friend you have made yourself an enemy. Officer Jade turned around 10 minutes into our ride and asked me a heart-stopping question “So when did you arrive in America” I WAS IN AMERICA, Officer Jade continued to ask “do you know where we can find your family” I just sat silently contemplating those questions myself and wondering what was going to happen to me now. 

We arrived at the hospital and I was quickly led to the children's ward. The nurses quickly took Dudley's blood-stained shirt off of me and just stared in horror at the scars and other injuries on me. Getting over their fright they quickly brought me into another room where they did scans of my body and found out that I had a broken arm, bruised ribs, and a concussion. Hours later I found myself lying in an actual bed with a cast on my arm and my ribs in a brace making it impossible to bend my torso. At this point, I just wanted to sleep but two new people walked into my room all I could do was sigh. “Hello Harry I am sure you must be quite scared my name is Kyla and I am a CPS worker, we just want to take a swab of your cheek to see if you have any relatives in our system so we can find out where you are meant to be” the other worker continued for her “this will be painless but we need your permission for it” after giving my consent they took a swab and quickly left and that is how a few hours later I found myself in front of Stark Tower. 


	2. Meeting The Father.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Meets Tony. Tony Is Freaking Out.

As Harry stared at the large imposing building he felt his heart thumping wildly and his breath quickening, not for the first time he wondered if this was a good idea or not. As he continued into the lobby he thought back to how he even got to be in Stark Tower in the first place;

_Flashback:_  
_After what seemed like hours of sitting in my hospital bed the two CPS workers came back and once again Kyla took the lead on explaining things to me. “Well Harry we got a match on the DNA you gave us and well this may come as a shock but your Father is alive and well.” What but the Dursleys had told me my parents had died in a car crash because they were drunks. The other worker who I later found was named Emily continued on “his name is Tony Stark, I’m sure you know all about him and don’t believe us but DNA doesn't lie, I have already phoned his secretary and we have set up a meeting to see what is going to happen. Would you like to come?”_

_And now 45 minutes later I stood in the lobby of Stark Towers feeling so nervous I feel like I’m going to poop myself which would be so embarrassing. Suddenly a red hair lady walked up to us looking quite official sticking out her hand right away she introduced herself to me “hello you must be Harry, I am Pepper Potts and I will be taking you upstairs to see Tony”_

*************HPHPHP**************

As Tony paced in front of the elevator he could feel his heart pounding almost like it wanted to jump out his chest. He could see the light move up the numbers signaling that the penthouse. How could this even happen he asked himself? He was always so careful when he slept with random women. From what he gathered from the CPS workers, his kid “Harry” was severely abused and didn't even know about him, Iron man or that he was even his father. Tony looked up again and saw the elevator was two floors away and he made a promise to Harry before he even met him “I will NEVER be like Howard”. Without even realizing magic took his promise to heart and made it unbreakable hoping that little Harry would finally get some sort of peace. Hearing a ding tony looked up and saw the most adorable child he had ever set his eyes upon. Harry had these big doe eyes that were the brightest green he had ever seen, he was quite small and could pass more as pretty than handsome. Realizing that he had been staring he walked up to the kid, his kid and crouched to be more on his level and quietly said “My name is Tony and I’m your dad. I don’t have much experience being a dad but if you want to stick around for a little while we could both learn together. What do you say bud?”

*******HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**********

Harry stared at the man crouched down in front of him, he looked well, harmless. This man was his dad and Harry didn't know how to feel about this. Did this man really want him? Did he feel obligated to take him? What if he was like the Dursleys? What if I stay then he finds out I’m a burden? All these thoughts started to plague him and his breathing started to speed up as he felt like something was crushing his chest. Suddenly he was scooped up and held tightly in someone's arms as they rubbed his back and swayed back and forth. He could feel himself calming down and looked up to see Tony and he just felt right. “Yes. I mean I will stay with... If you still want me that is” looking down in shame for what just happened, he was surprised to feel a kiss pressed on to his head and Tony telling him how happy he was that he decided to stay.


	3. Superheroes Oh My.....

It wasn't like magic things were awkward, especially for the first couple of days when it felt like they were tip-toeing around each other. A week into Harry living with him, he stopped getting caught off guard when he saw him in the penthouse. Pepper would stop by every couple of days to make sure they were both still alive. In the meantime he was getting to know Harry which was hard because Harry thought he would get punished for every little thing, he still couldn't believe that Harry at the age of nine thought he had to make meals for him. If he ever found the people Harry lived with before him he might just commit murder because they were monsters in his mind. Presently he had Harry in his lab with him, Harry would stick to one corner playing with Dummy, Butterfingers and U. Hearing the sound of rumbling he looked up to see Harry blushing and holding his stomach almost looking embarrassed for being hungry which once again sent rage through him. Quickly concealing his anger as he realized the hard way Harry can easily sense emotions after sending him into a panic attack while helping him in the bath, he had gotten mad at the scars on his body and little Harry thought he was mad at him and started panicking.

********HPHPHPHPHPHPHP********

“Hey Harry how about we get up and go grab some food then we can sit cause I have something important to discuss with you.” Harry felt his heart spike at these words, had Tony finally realized what a freak he was and decided he didn't want him around. Gathering up the little courage he had, and squaring his shoulders he looked at Tony and said “Its ok sir, I will just go pack”, he was surprised when instead of receiving a nod, Tony crouched down and opened his arms for a hug. Knowing that he would miss these Hary rushed into his arms that over the past two weeks he had come to love, feeling Tony's lips at his ears he was surprised to hear “Baby, I don’t want you to leave, there's just a couple of friends that have returned home to New York.” taking a deep breath Tony continued, “you remember those superheroes I’ve been telling you about, they live with me and they have come back and I want you to meet them but I know it is kinda scary and I wanted to prepare you and get your opinion.” For one thing, Harry felt great joy when Tony called him baby. It made it feel more real, the joy quickly turned to fear though when he remembered the pictures of the superheroes that Tony had shown him and how big some of them were and how easily they could crush him especially that captain guy and the metal arm guy. While weighing his decisions he didn't realize that Tony had carried him to the elevator and to the kitchen. Finally making his decision he turned to Tony he replied to his original question” I-I will meet them, b-but can you make sure that they dd-don’t touch me please” Tony immediately agreed but also replied with “One of the guys you will meet is really special to me so I really want this to work out cause I want him in Both of our lives. His name is Bucky and while he doesn't know yet, he will be mine in a non creepy way I mean” taking a deep breath Harry responded with “I hope he likes me and is nice”. All he got back was “He will love you baby, your adorable and the most behaved kid I know”

*******HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP*******

Later that night he and Tony once again were in the elevator together this time instead of just Harry being stressed they both were just praying that this went well. The elevator doors opened and all he could think was I got to be good for Tony even though he wanted to run upstairs to his nice room with his new blanket that was now his favorite possession that made him happy as it was his first gift that was given to him by none other than his dad which made it even more special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the Coronavirus I might update more frequently because without writing my brain cells are dying from boredom.


End file.
